


4N0M4LY

by UltimateBigBootyJudy



Series: Requests From Readers [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Anti-Hero, Dystopian, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Felix can conjure glitter, Infamous second son inspired asf, Jackson Wang makes a tiny cameo in chapter one and two but like not really, Jisung makes people sneeze, Modern AU, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Pre-Apocalypse, Psychic Abilities, Reader is Over powered as fuck, Science Fiction, Seo Changbin is angsty, Slow Burn, im not even sure anymore, super heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateBigBootyJudy/pseuds/UltimateBigBootyJudy
Summary: ACCESS FILE > HGMD > MUTANTS EXCEEDING 5.0 NOT IN ALL ROUND CUSTODY 2019 LOCATED IN SEOUL_OPEN FILE?__OPENING FILE_-----OR-----When a file is leaked from Human Mutant Gene Protection to the world Seoul goes into a frenzy. For the first time in their lives, they are met with the true idea that a mutant can exceed a power rating of 5, a feat never heard before. These powerful mutants have been allowed to live amongst humans against HMGP protocol for research purposes. Now they are outed they are in danger, or alternatively, those around them are in danger.You were one of those people. One of the people from the outside looking into the glass box. Looking watching and judging those mutants. Except you, you broke that glass box after bumping into a mysterious stranger an anomaly.





	1. _ OPEN FILE _

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haze_42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haze_42/gifts).

> WARNINGS:  
Terribly Written 
> 
> So my main group is BTS, I love Stray Kids music, hellevator is a bop, its an oldie but a goodie. I can also jam out to my pace during any time, it's never not appropriate. This is however written for my friend Hayley :) (I love you hayley), so it may not be completely accurate ALL the time. Then again it is a first draft. Pls Enjoy. xx

ACCESS FILE > HGMD > MUTANTS EXCEEDING 5.0 NOT IN ALL ROUND CUSTODY 2019 LOCATED IN SEOUL_

OPEN FILE?_

_OPENING FILE_

MUTANTS EXCEEDING 5.0 WITHIN SEOUL

Name:

Kim Woojin

DOB:

08-04-1997

Ability:

Telekinesis

Rating:

6.87

HGMD Protection Program:

Entered 03-09-2007

Re-Introduced into Society – 09-02-2011 – Re-Introduced into Parent’s custody

Ability Blocker:

Installed on – 04-09-2007

Updated – 03-08-2017

Notes:

Subject is very compliant with testing and docile. His Ability Blocker is working at 50% nullification, anymore and our systems may overload. In the event of an ability overload it is recommended to turn up his ability blocker further, though it may result in death and/or paralysis. Though telekinesis is one of the most common gene mutation strands, Kim Woojin has the ability to use his telekinesis to a far great magnitude than others possessing the ability. At full strength it is theoretically possible for Kim Woojin to destroy land areas the size of the Seoul district.

Kim Woojin is a reasonable subject and his been under the human gene mutation disorder protection program since its opening in 2007. He has been undergoing trial medicine to cure gene mutation disorder since that date. Kim Woojin will continue to undergo the trial medicine until 01-01-2020, if there are no recorded changes to his abilities, he will be transferred to HGMD Research Facility #34 and will be terminated.

In all ways he is deemed to be human faced enough to integrate well into a normal societal role. Thus, Kim Woojin was let free of the HGDM Protection Program Housing in 2016, he is currently working as a Highschool music teacher at Seoul High.

Name:

Lee Minho

DOB:

25-10-1998

Ability:

Telepathy

Rating:

8.74

HGMD Protection Program:

Nil.

Ability Blocker:

Nil.

Notes:

Lee Minho has been found to be a non-aggressive mutant with his ability. His where abuts and employment are un-known, but Hunters have found ties to Bio Terrorist Group 4N0M4LY. He has evaded capture since his confirmed diagnosis on the 10-09-2008. Scientists have theorized his extensive use of powers and far reaching ability has the power to cause severe brain damage and/or death as well as forced submission.

Lee Minho’s ties with 4N0M4LY and his unwillingness to enter the AGMD Protection Program means he is a dangerous individual. If encountering Lee Minho remain clear and do not under any circumstances attempt capture unless above a rank six Hunter. If contact is unavoidable shoot on sight.

Last seen breaking into HGMD Protection Program Research Facility #013 on the 18-02-2016.

Name:

Seo Changbin

DOB:

11-08-1999

Rating:

8.43

Ability:

Light Warping, Muscle Magnetism/Hardening (Strength and Armour)

HGMD Protection Program:

Entered – 12-08-1999 – Housing Facility 0227

Entered – 17- 10 – 1999 (Research Facility #10)

Entered – 05 – 04 – 2003 (Research Facility #65)

Entered – 23 – 07 – 2004 (Research Facility #5)

Entered – 10 – 10 – 2005 (Research Facility #6)

Entered – 09 – 12 – 2009 (Research Facility #21)

Entered – 02 – 12 – 2010 (Research Facility #36)

Entered – 22 – 04 – 2011 (Research Facility #40)

Entered – 31 – 09 – 2013 (Research Facility #75)

Entered – 09 – 01 – 2015 (Research Facility #13)

Escaped – 18-02-2016 – (Research Facility #13)

Ability Blocker:

Installed – 13-08-1999

Last Update – 28-05-2015

Removed (Without Clearance) – 18-02-2016

Notes:

Seo Changbin is an extremely aggressive mutant. He is the first mutant recorded to have two separate abilities thus making him an anomaly in the system. The subject is able to manipulate light, if approached close eyes and avoid direct eye contact, possibility of blinding and brain damage can occur. Do not under any circumstances purposely approach Seo Changbin unless ranked 6 and above. His hardening ability combined with abnormal strength can cause severe damage to bone and muscle tissue. In his extensive stay in research facilities it has been recorded that Seo Changbin has enough strength to crush large metal objects such as cars, thus meaning he can completely destroy a human body if provoked.

Name:

Hwang Hyunjin

DOB:

20-03-2000

Ability:

Healing

Rating:

6.50

HGMD Protection Program:

Entered – 20-03-2000 – Housing Facility #227

Entered – 10-10-2005 – Research Facility #6

Re-introduced into Society – 14-02-2006 – Re-introduced into parent’s custody

Ability Blocker:

Installed – 23-03-2000 

Last Update - 03-08-2017

Notes:

Hwang Hyunjin’s ability is an evasive yet non aggressive ability. However, due to his ability’s power he has a high rating of 6.50. His ability blocker has been installed at 100%. Hwang Hyunjin’s power has the ability to cure all known diseases to date in controlled laboratory environment. However, a vaccine created from his gene strand always causes death within recipients. Because of his powers unpredictability he is not permitted any usage of it. His ability blocker must always remain at 100%, due to its non-aggressive state Hwang Hyunjin’s ability blocker will not overload if running at maximum 24/7.

It has been noted that Hwang Hyunjin had shared a combined cell with escaped mutant Seo Changbin during their stay at research facility #6 during 2005. It is believed they are un-likely to contact each other though believed to be located in the Seoul district. Hwang Hyung however remains under constant observation and has a tracking bracelet on at all times.

He has been undergoing trial medicine to cure gene mutation disorder since that date. Hwang Hyunjin will continue to undergo the trial medicine until 01-01-2020, if there are no recorded changes to his abilities, he will be transferred to HGMD Research Facility #34 and will be terminated.

Hwang Hyunjin was believed human faced enough to be re-integrated back into society on the 14 – 02 -2006 into his parent’s custody. He is currently enrolled at Seoul University learning Biomedicine and works as a part time enrolled nurse at Seoul Public Hospital.

Name:

Kim Seungmin

DOB:

22-09-2000

Ability:

Psychosis Inducement

Rating:

7.32

HGMD Protection Program:

Entered 05-03-2004

Re-Introduced into Society – 07-10 -2010 – Re-introduced into Parent’s Custody

Ability Blocker:

Installed – 06-04-2004

Installed – 29-08-2007

Last Updated – 06 – 09 – 2018

Notes:

Kim Seungmin has a high rating due to his ability being an extremely aggressive one which is not under his full control. His ability has the power to render a human fully incapacitated, mentally unstable and in rare cases can cause such extreme anxiety related issue that the sufferer can die from cardiac arrest. Scientists have theorised his ability can cause a person to become so anxious and psychologically warped that they will stop at nothing to kill themselves. That is why Kim Seungmin is the one of the few mutants to have two ability blockers present. Each run at 60% so they do not overload, but they remove all traces of his power making him extremely hard to track. Kim Seungmin, thus, always has a tracking bracelet worn at all times. Though his ability is extremely unpredictive and aggressive Kim Seungmin has been known to be docile and calm. A side effect of his power is an extremely high IQ.

He has been undergoing trial medicine to cure gene mutation disorder since that date. Kim Seungmin will continue to undergo the trial medicine until 01-01-2020, if there are no recorded changes to his abilities, he will be transferred to HGMD Research Facility #34 and will be terminated.

Kim Seungmin was deemed human faced enough to be re-integrated back into society on the 07 – 10 – 2010 into his parents’ custody. Currently Kim Seungmin is located in Seoul. He is employed as a junior psychologist in the public health sector. He is under constant observation and is believed to have links to the Bioterrorist group 4N0M4LY.

Name:

Yang Jeongin

DOB:

08-01-2001

Ability:

Space Fragmentation (Teleportation)

Rating:

5.46

HGMD Protection Program:

Entered 09-12-2009

Entered – 07 – 11 – 2012 Research Facility #34

Entered – 08 – 12 – 2012 HGMD Protected Housing Unit #189029

Housed at HGMD Protected Housing Unit #189029 located in Seoul, is only permitted exit to enter high school.

Ability Blocker:

Installed – 09-12-2009

Installed – 09-12-2009

Installed – 09 – 12 – 2009

Updated – 06 – 09 – 2018

Notes:

Yang Jeongin is currently still in permanent residence within HGMD Protection, he has not and will not ever receive clearance to be re-integrated into society due to his ability. Yang Jeongin is a unique individual who remains mostly docile. Once graduated Yang Jeongin will be moved to HGMD Research Facility #03 where he will be terminated.

Name:

Jackson Wang

DOB:

28-03-1994

Ability:

Shared Mutation

Rating:

5.46

HGMD Protection Program:

Entered 28-03-1994

Entered – 17- 10 – 1995 (Research Facility #10)

Entered – 05 – 04 – 1999 (Research Facility #65)

Entered – 23 – 07 – 2004 (Research Facility #5)

Entered – 22 – 04 – 2011 (Research Facility #40)

Escaped – 03 – 08 – 2019

Ability Blocker:

Installed – 03 – 04 – 1994

Destroyed (Without Clearance) – 03 – 08 -2019

Notes:

Jackson Wang is a non-aggressive mutant unless provoked. His ability is a strange one that still continues to baffle scientists. The strand is constantly changing and reforming and his near impossible to track. His ability allows him to mutate multiple abilities at once, the mutated abilities are passed to him through touch where he holds them. Scientists have theorized that he is able to transfer his powers to other mutants and possibly humans that have a perfect match, though this has yet to be fully researched.

_ CLOSE FILE?_

CLOSING FILE...

PROCESSING...

FILE CLOSED_

_SEND FILE?_

SENDING FILE...

PROCESSING...

_FILE SENT TO TWO RECIPIENTS: SEOUL DAILY NEWSPAPERS, SEOUL NEWS_


	2. Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just and introduction into the story :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
Terribly Written

I sighed taking the wet blue coloured rag from the sink. Then furling both my hands around its lengths, I squeezed and twisted the rag with a grunt. Trickling cold water dripping down it and curling down my arms. I wiped them on my work apron as I went to retrieve the green spray bottle full of surface cleaner. It was where I left it on the front counter, left to look ominous in the dim lighting.

Jisung was currently mopping in the darkness, the coffee shop was packed up now. Tables pressed into the corner in their mismatched huddle. Chairs stacked up beside them.

We worked in the dark, preferring it this way, only the kitchen light was left on, shining through the door I found myself walking out of to get to the front counter. The front counter though was packed up was anything but clean, we had just finished our last rush when the late workers got off work, they always stopped off to get a coffee before heading home. There were milk and round coffee mug stains on the metal counter.

Taking the spray bottle, I squeezed the trigger with a satisfying noise and let the green contents smear across the metal surface. Then I took my damp cloth and thoroughly wiped all the stains from it before attacking the glass fronts of the front counter where delicate cakes would usually be held. I grumbled something, my back aching from being bent in such an awkward position.

Jisung chuckled; “You missed a spot Y/N,”

“Oh, haha,” I rolled my eyes, “You are just hilarious,” I murmured.

Then with a small smiled I curled my arm back and flung the wet stinking rag at Jisung, my best friend. He cried out as the rag hit him partly in the chest, the top end curling around his neck leaving a wet skin slapping noise. I snorted ungracefully; I was never one for elegance anyway.

Jisung peeled the cloth and then glared at me, pushing it into his work apron. With the mop in his hand, he shoved it back into the bucket and went to dispose of it in the storeroom. Still grumbling under his breath about pay rises and having to deal with petulant children.

When he had returned, I had pulled off my work apron. It hung neatly on the kitchen door. I still wore my work uniform, a simple black skirt and white button-up shirt. A small black bow present at the column of my throat. However, I did now have my oversized denim jacket which had far too many holes in it to do any good. I also pushed all of my many silver rings onto my fingers, they’d been burning a hole into my pocket all day.

Jisung stepped out of the storeroom, his own white-cream apron hanging off his hand. He lent upwards and hung it off of the hook. “Do you want to stop by the deli?”

“Sure,” I smiled; “I need to feed my iced tea addiction anyway,” I smiled. That was one truth. I swore that I drank more iced tea than I did water. It was honestly unhealthy.

Jisung smiled and opened the door, the small tinkling bell chiming above the green door as he pulled it open. He held it as I slipped out onto the empty side walk. The immediate cold air hitting me. I smiled, my breath fogging up before my eyes. Over head the warm glowing street lamps attracted a parade of moths and insects. Below it on the pot hole filled road was the occasional whooshing, speeding car.

Once the door had shut closed and Jisung had brought up his jingling keys, forcing the rackety door to shut we moved off. We used to have roller doors but with the current state of not only our shop but the entire countries economy we weren’t as affluent as we used to be. Luckily, I had a decent paying job, well, two of them. Both of which I hadn’t had to worked hard for. Luckily and ex-foster brother had kept in contact with me once we both left the system, he managed to get me the job at the café working with Jisung. He also later managed to get me a waitressing job at a local bar.

I smiled at Jisung walking beside him and swinging my arms to which, he just returned the smile. We’d spent so many hours alongside each other that we knew both of each other’s signs extremely well. That saying we didn’t need to fill the silence anymore. It how we found ourselves walking on the side walk for a few blocks.

Once we were at the shop, we parted ways Jisung continued into the shop towards the wall dedicated to sweets, a coffee machine and donuts. Smiling to myself I headed down to the back towards the steadily humming freezer isle. Blue lights reflecting off the linoleum flooring before it and the glasses frosted towards the outside.

Standing forwards I curled my hand around the cold edge of the fridge doors and opened one. The air fogging out as I reach in, delving for the generic brand of iced tea. The lid and band yellow, matching the flavour. Closing the door behind me I shoved my hand into my pocket taking out a wad of green cash that was crumbled up. Then I headed to the front counter where a tired adult sat on her phone. Large bags under her eyes.

I handed her the money and she shortly returned the change to me with a bored stare. Smiling with a nod of politeness I left the shop, waiting by the door outside for Jisung. The door closed behind me with a jingle and chime. My plain black work shoes hit the pavement with a thud, and I was met by the chill of the night and a human body crashing into mine. With a cry I stumbled to the ground, falling on my side.

I cried out in protest feeling my legs scrape along the rough surface, cutting my skin painfully. Looking up at the person who had ran into me I glared at their retreating form. They were running hard and fast, stumbling about. From the distant I could see him, and I knew something was wrong. What happened next confirmed my ideas.

Three hunters with guns raised barrelled past me in their black faceless uniforms. The one at the head of the group raised his gun and with a loud blast he felled the man. I yelped watching the male convulse, for a moment and with a cry dropped to the ground motionless. His body crumpled to the floor. My hand flew up to my mouth to cover the look of absolute disbelief on my face. I knew I shouldn’t feel sad; I knew I shouldn’t feel shocked. As soon as I saw the hunters, I knew he was a Link. I knew he was a ‘devil-incarnate’. But still, was he not a man who had thoughts and feelings? Did he have someone waiting for him? Who was he?

I stood up, clutching the wall of the small service shop. My cool iced tea pressed to my chest, cold wet warmth seeping into my clothes, grounding me. I watched on in horror as the three Hunter stopped. One of them moved forwards and nudged the male’s now limp, assumingly lifeless body. The other two seemed too busy, messing around with the hologram data pads on their forearms. The blue haze contrasting with the beeping red of the suit of the Hunter hovering over the dead man. His suit lights flashed red. Whether it meant the man he was inspecting was dangerous or dead I did not know.

I trailed my eyes up from the red hunter who was busily draping a body bag over the man only moments ago he had shot down. One of his co-workers had stopped working. His helmet, a mesh black visor similar to that of protective gear found in fencing, was in his hands. He stared back at me with dark black eyes, heavy lashes, pale street lamp lit skin and soft features. There in front of me stood the Human Gene Mutation Counter Commission poster child. Christopher Bang, or more commonly known by his work codename Bangchan. He was just as formidable looking as he was on the posters.

Poster made of holograms and beaming lights littered bare walls in the centre of Seoul, the heart of the city, the richest areas. They always listed daily news, daily stocks anything. However, the biggest one always held information on the mutant crisis. Once they went over related mutant news they blasted on the group and solo hunter rankings. Christopher Bang, always, always found himself at the top. He was at the top of his game and at the top of the world. Bangchan was the type of person young boys and girls idolised.

Hunters were legendary. Hell, they were even more commercial than pokemon. It used to be that young boys would trade pokemon related cards at school lunches, now? Well now it was cards littered with hunters. Hunters themselves. Hunter’s uniforms. Hunters weapons. They were gods among men. Bangchan just happened to be the Zeus of Olympus.

Zeus, the conductor of lightning. More likely the conductor of hologram dividers. He pressed a button on his hologram data board and immediately the crime scene was shut off from the world in a ring of blocky blue. CRIME SCENE DO NOT ENTER, scrawled across it.

“Hey,” Jisung stepped out of the store a large mouthful of donut in his mouth and a coffee in his hand. He paused, mouth hanging open; “Oh shit, what did I miss?”

“Oh,” I murmured, pretending my heart wasn’t thrumming nor my leg steadily dripping with blood, cut up angrily by the pavement beneath my boots; “They just killed one of those links, nothing important,”

“Oh,” Jisung murmured; “Yeah.” He smiled giving me a light hearted punch. “Shall we go?” Jisung then turned. I would be an idiot if I said I didn’t see the slight twitch in Jisung’s facial features. When I said what I said I had not meant it, but maybe jisung didn’t know that. I personally didn’t care about the Links. They didn’t affect me. However, I knew there was something else. See, Jisung didn’t seem angry that I had brought up the topic of Links. Most people hated them so much that even their names were taboo. Jisung wasn’t like that. Strangley, he almost seemed sad.

“Shall we head back?” He asked.

I nodded. Jisung happened to not only be my best friend but my roommate. We met through my foster brother Felix, who also happened to live with us. Our crappy apartment was only two rooms, but it didn’t matter. We had crammed a big pull-out couch into the main room which I slept on. Most days falling asleep to the static noise of the television that always seemed to cut out after eight.

It was a few blocks away. Down dark streets covered in garbage and rubbish. Littered with sleeping bodies. Unemployment was at an all-time high here and the economy was going into a crisis. Recently unknown bio terrorist groups had started attacking high class businesses. Many people now refused to work or didn’t have the skills to do so. One thing in common with them though was they blamed the mutants for their downfall.

Taking out my keys from my back pocket I opened my apartment building door and waiting for Jisung to enter. It closed behind me as I left it.

Immediately I was met with the sight of black and white checked tiles, some uplifted revealing the concrete flooring below. Newer tiles stacked up near the base of the stairs. They’d been there for years, part of an old reconstruction project that never began.

Stepping up the metal stairs I climbed three stories until I reached our floor. The door was locked as usual, so I busied myself unlocking the three locks. We’d never been robbed in this apartment but the one we lived in previously had been ransacked one too many occasions. This neighbourhood was slightly better, but we weren’t taking any chances.

As soon as I stepped in, I saw Felix eating cereal and leaning against the kitchen counter. I laughed; “_Hello_,” I muttered in English. Felix and I had both spent a while in a foster home with Australian foster parents. We’d managed to learn a decent amount of the language before we’d become too much to handle. I myself had been a horror as a child, I’d been moved around tirelessly to different foster homes.

Felix smiled, setting his cereal down and gave me a hug. What happened next was the most surreal thing that had happened to me to date. I felt a tickling in my nose and then loudly sneezed a cloud of pink and silver glitter.


End file.
